Izanami (Persona)
|-|Gas Station Attendant= |-|Izanami= |-|Izanami-no-Okami= Summary Izanami-no-Okami is the true final boss of Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden. She is a goddess that took interest in humanity, studying them, and came to the conclusion that they desired the comforts of falsehoods over the ugly truths of the world. Taking the form of a gas station attendant, she met newcomers to the town of Inaba and gave them Personas as well as the ability to directly access the TV World, leading to the start of the Inaba serial murder case. She is eventually discovered and confronted by one of the people whom she gave a Persona to, one Yu Narukami. When faced with the Investigation Team's desire to seek the truth along with her subsequent defeat, she accepted her loss; ending the Midnight Channel and reverting the TV World back to its original state from before her influence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Izanami-no-Okami Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Large Size (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Magic, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability (cannot be affected by those that cannot see through her false form), Power Bestowal (can grant people Personas), Weather Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (she created the TV World from the Collective Unconscious, and her fog creates the necessary space-time distortions required for Shadows to exist), Pocket Reality Manipulation (she can shape the TV World as she sees fit), BFR (with Thousand Curses, can banish people to the underworld), Perception Manipulation (her fog warps people's perceptions), Transmutation, Mind and Soul Manipulation (her fog transforms people into Shadows) and Teleportation (can warp herself in, out and around the TV World), possibly Law Manipulation (Izanami should have just as much control over the TV World/Midnight Channel as Mikuratana-no-Kami has over the Midnight Stage, where he imposed the rule that nobody can hurt or be hurt by anyone on-stage). Elemental Manipulation, consisting of Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Light, Holy, Dark, Curse, Energy, and Death Manipulation. Status Effect Inducement, consisting of Muteness Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Life and Age Manipulation (known as Enervation in-game, which halves strength, magic and endurance stats, depicted in the anime as forcefully aging a target several decades). Resistance Negation (with Almighty spells), Durability Negation (with ailment spells), Statistics Reduction (with -kunda spells), Damage Boost (with Mind Charge), Buff and Debuff Negation (with Dekaja and Dekunda) and Life Manipulation (can cut enemy HP in half, or even reduce them to the brink of death, with a single spell each). Resistance to Physical Attacks, Time Stop (via originating from the Collective Unconscious), Space-Time Manipulation (via being unaffected by the space-time distortions caused by Shadows) and Status Effect Inducement, which includes Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation, Heal Negation, Probability Manipulation, Muteness, Illusion Creation, Possession and Fear Manipulation. High Resistance to Death Manipulation. Invulnerable to Light, Holy, Dark and Curse. Absorbs Electricity in her true form. Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Superior to the end-game Investigation Team, who are superior to the Velvet Room Attendants, who stomp characters capable of notably damaging the Holy Grail. Required Yu to use Izanagi-no-Okami to defeat) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (she kept up with the end-game Investigation Team, who should be comparable to the Phantom Thieves, who can react to spells such as Morning Star and Cosmic Flare). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class+ (her strongest physical attack can heavily damage members of the end-game Investigation Team) Durability: At least Universe level+ (she was seemingly completely unfazed by the attacks of the end-game Investigation Team) Stamina: Unknown. Likely limitless. Range: Several kilometers with spells and skills. Planetary with her fog, though this is over time. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Unknown. At least Above Average. It's implied that she studied the natures of humans for an unknown amount of time, through unknown means, before she created the TV World. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty-based energy damage to all enemies. *'Kuro Ikazuchi:' Moderate Almighty-based electric damage to all enemies. *'Fury of Yasogami:' Heavy Almighty-based physical damage to all enemies. *'World's End:' Heavy Almighty-based energy damage and inflicts Enervation on all enemies. *'Oho Ikazuchi:' Extreme Almighty-based electric damage to all enemies. *'Agneyastra:' Heavy Physical damage to all enemies, 1 to 3 times. *'Agidyne/Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to one enemy / all enemies. *'Bufudyne/Mabufudyne: '''Heavy Ice damage to one enemy / all enemies. *'Ziodyne/Maziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to one enemy / all enemies. *'Garudyne/Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to one enemy / all enemies. *'Hamaon:' Light/Holy-based. Instantly kills one enemy. *'God's Judgement:' Light/Holy-based. Halves the HP of one enemy. *'Hell's Judgement:' Dark/Curse-based. Halves the HP of one enemy. *'Galgalim Eyes:' Almighty-based. Reduces enemy HP to 1 and inflicts Enervation. The Enervation affliction is not Almighty-based and can be resisted. *'Summons to Yomi:' Almighty-based. Instantly kills all enemies afflicted with any ailment. *'Stagnant Air:' Reduces all enemies' resistance to ailments. *'Poison Mist: Poisons all enemies. *'''Foolish Whisper: Silences all enemies. Effectively Power Nullification. *'Marakunda:' Reduces the defenses of all enemies. *'Masukunda:' Reduces the speed and agility of all enemies. *'Debilitate:' Reduces the attack power, defenses, speed and agility of all enemies. *'Power Charge:' Multiplies the strength of the next physical attack by 250%. *'Mind Charge:' Multiplies the strength of the next magical attack by 250%. *'Dekunda:' Negates all negative stat changes on self and allies. *'Dekaja:' Negates all positive stat changes on all enemies. *'Thousand Curses:' Removes 1 party member from the battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Perception Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Law Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Persona Category:Tier 2